My Dark Angel
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: What if Bella wasn't Human. What if her soul mate's were Alec, Jasper, and Peter. She is powerful and cool. Watch out she will shock you.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but what I own.**

**I know that I shouldn't be starting a new story but sorry I got the ideas from reading twilight stories.**

Prologue:

I looked at the sky as I walked to my truck. Edward hadn't been at school today and it made me sad and worried. Ever since my birthday I haven't see anyone. Come to think of it the others weren't at school today. I wonder why I feel nervous all of a sudden. I shake my head. I drive home when I hear my cellphone ring. I park in the driveway and answer it.

"Hello this is Bella." I say

"Bella let's go for a walk when you get home." Edward said.

"I am home but sure let me set my stuff in my room and we can go for a walk." I say.

"alright see you then." Edward said.

We hung up and I walk into the house. I set my stuff in my room and walk outside. Edward was there and we go around back. I look at him in confusion as we only walk as small way into the forest. I look at him to see he was was standing in front of me.

"Edward what's wrong?" I ask.

"We're leaving." Edward said.

"What about Charlie." I said looking into his eyes they weren't the molten honey I had come to love. They were a harsh jaded topaz. "You mean not with me."

"Yes I stayed behind to tell you." Edward said.

"Wait their gone." I say.

I couldn't believe he would do some thing like this. That bastard. I glare at him causing him to stiffen. He backs up slightly and his eyes turn hard.

"Leave Edward and don't show your face around here again." I say calmly.

"I will but you have to promise me something." He said.

"I won't now leave me alone." I say walking away, " Tell Jazz that I forgive him and everyone else but you."

I walk away. I heard Edward leave as I walked inside my house. I start dinner and think over what happened since they all got here. I sigh and walk over to my phone. I knew that it was a good idea to get Laurent's number before he left. I quickly dial the number. I listen to the phone as it rings before his voice comes out.

"Hello Isabella." He purred.

"Listen I need a you to do me a favor." I say.

"Sure since I owe you one." He said.

"I need you to tell Victoria that I am not Edwards mate and that I want to be friends." I say.

"Alright but do you need anything?" He asked.

"Yeah I want you to the the rest of your coven I said hi." I say.

"Alright and remember to tell the wolves thanks for letting us help." He said.

"bye my friend." I say.

"Bye Isa expect to see Vicky soon." He said.

I hang up and think about the times the Cullen's had left me alone. I had kept in touch with Laurent. I had met the wolves and become friends with them. I remember how everyone had met and got along once everything was settled. I put dinner on the table as Charlie walked inside the room.

"Dad I won't be hanging out with the Cullen's since they left." I say.

"that's great Bells." Charlie said.

I nod and we eat dinner. I walk into my room and take my supplies to the bathroom. I get my stuff set up before showering and getting dressed. I look at the mirror as I do my makeup and smirk. The Cullen's never knew about what I did before I had met them. I wasn't Shy or even clumsy. I walk into my room to find my window open and Victoria standing there. I walk over to my bed and gesture for her to sit in my rocking chair. she sat down as I put my hair in a pony tail.

"Isabella I am sorry for the trouble I had caused you." She said.

"It's alright and call me Isa." I say leaning back.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Try to get into a private school in Italy and do the supernatural fights." I say.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'm not actually human. I am 1/8 kitsune, 1/8 dragon, 1/8 phoenix, 1/8 wolf demon, 1/2 vampire." I say leaning back.

"Wow but why do you want to go to Italy?" She asked.

"To one get rich since there are a lot of supernatural fights there and two because my family is there" I say.

"Who's your family?" She asked.

"I don't know a witch preformed a spell that caused me to forget my family when I was kid napped." I say, "Charlie is my adopted father."

"Oh so can I come along?" She asked.

"Sure just bring what you need." I say "We will be leaving once I find a scholarship for me and a friend of mine."

She nods and leaves. I lean back and open my cell. I call up Jake and wait for him to pick up. He picks up on the third ring.

"This had better be important." Jake said annoyed.

"Jake get her we need to go." I say hanging up.

I jump out of my window and shift into my wolf form. My wolf form is the same size as the packs but with Fox ears and tails. I could have my wings from my phoenix form appear along with scales from my dragon form. I run quickly making it to the edge of port Angeles. Jake appears next to me panting. I shift back and he does as well.

"Let's earn some money." I say.

"Isa we're going to get in one of those schools right?" Jake asked.

"Yeah I saw it using the power I absorbed from Alice." I say.

"Alright let's get this over with I want to get some sleep." Jake said.

"yeah let's go." I say.

We walk to the darkest part of town. We knock on the door. The door opens to reveal Stan a werewolf that guarded the door to keep out un wanted trouble. He snorted and let us through. Me and Jake's manger Jackson appeared and smiled.

"Isa good timing. Your lined up for three fights." He said.

We nod and get into the ring. I get into position hearing cheers go around the ring. I smile as they announce me and Jake.

"Alright it's the champions and their last fight here. The first is the Shifter from the Rifters, The wolf from the pack, Jacob Black." The announcer yelled "Her come the Angel of the night, The phoenix, The bloody Tenshi, Isa Swan."

I didn't care about who our opponents were. I just cared about fighting. The men that stepped in where burly with black eyes and pig like faces. They were a pig demon and a pig shifter. Both weren't the best to be around and their blood sucked. I hear the bell and jump at ugly number one. He dodged before getting hit in the face bye Jake. I land three hits and keep dodging him. He get's mad and pulls a knife. I let my dragon claws out scratch him. I quickly let my scales deflect the blade. I struck his side and hit him over the head. I then hit his pressure points and knocked him out. Cheers ring out as Jake suffocated his opponent until his collapse. I grab my water bottle as we wait for the next fight. The next two were easy and I lean back as we collect our money. I grin as I can tell that we made an easy three million. I nod and lean against the wall as I gather the strength to head home. I hear a small cough and look to see two vampires standing there. The vampires were from the volturi. Both were burly but very hot. One reminded me of Emmett while the other reminded me of Jasper without the blond hair and he had a slightly less slim build. The one that looked like Jasper walked over to us.

"Nice fight you two." He said, "My name is Demetri and this is Felix."

"What can we do for you?" I ask.

"What are you two?" He asked.

"I'm a wolf Shifter." Jake said.

"I'm 1/8 Kitsune demon, 1/8 wolf demon, 1/8 dragon demon, 1/8 phoenix demon, 1/2 vampire." I say.

"Wow powerful mix. Anything else." Felix asked.

"Yeah power wise, but species wise nope. well I would love to chat but we have to go back home." I say walking to the door.

"Wait are you coming to Italy anytime soon?" Demetri asked.

"Yeah but we need to find a school there." I say, "If we get accepted into a school in Volterra we'll try to find you."

We leave after that. I smirk as I shift . I let out a howl and run back home. I hope that those two take the bait and tell the kings about me and Jake. I knew that ST. Marcus's was accepting students soon and that I had already learned Italian from Charlie since he was part Italian. I lay on my bed happy for the warmth. I fall asleep grinning like the fox I am.

**Thanks for reading and the reason I am making it like this so early on is that I felt like it and it was easiest for my plan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but what I own.**

Chapter 1

I looked up from my book to see Charlie standing at the door. He hands me a letter. I recognized it as the one from St. Marcus's private school. I smirk and open the letter.

_Dear, Isabella Swan_

_We are proud to present you this letter of Acceptance to our school. We expect you to come to Volterra with a guardian. We appreciate that you have aloud us to have your talents. This school is for the mystical and Magical. welcome to our school and please join our fight club. In three months we expect you and MR. Black to come to our school and please bring a guardian to watch over you. Thanks again, Head mistress Erica Night._

"Well Bell's what did they say?" Charlie asked.

"I was accepted." I say.

"Alright call Jake and ask if he was accepted." Charlie said.

I nod and he leaves. I call Jake and he answers on the first ring.

"Isa I got Accepted what about you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I need to Call Vicky and we can leave and get everything set up next month." I say.

"Sure but how about we wait until there's three days left until school to actually stay there since we're going to be there permanently,"Jake said. "We are going permanently right?"

"Yes Jake." I said, "Don't forget we're bringing one of my friends."

"I know so should we start packing?" Jake asked.

"No I need to settle our living space and what we are going to do to make money other than in fights." I said.

"Alright Isa when will you get that done?" Jake asked.

"Soon Jake." I said.

"Alright bye Isa."

"Bye Jake."

I hung up and went over to my laptop. I quickly searched for places in Volterra. I found a big Villa that was perfect for the others and I. I smiled and bought the house. I than loaded it up with furniture and had a catalog placed in the rooms. I call Vicky telling her that we leave in a week to get everything to our liking. I tell Jake the time we leave and book the flights. I call Laurent and tell him the date. He said that he would tell everyone and told me that the Cullen's would be arriving soon. I tell him that that was okay and to watch them. He said okay and we hung up. I tell Charlie that me and those coming with me would leave in a week to get everything set up and to adjust to living there. I start to pack my stuff up. I lay down allowing myself to sleep knowing that it will be a hectic week.

Time skip to end of the week

I let out a sigh as Vicky and Jake walked with me onto the plane. I sit in my first class seat with My I pod on. Vicky and Jake were quiet because they didn't want to make me mad. The reason being that I had exploded on them when they met. They decided to have a fight because they thought that the other wasn't trust worthy. I will tell you that it is rare to get me angry. I close my eyes and fall asleep. My dreams were filled with three men. I could only make out that they were vampires. I soon felt my self awakening and look around. Vicky was shaking my shoulder. I look to see we were landing. I nodded and got ready. I knew that we would meet the Volturi sooner or later, but I hope that it's later. We soon got off the plane, got our bags, and left the airport. I looked to the side as I hear a call of '20 Euro's for the tour.'

A vampire beautiful vampire stood in front of a tour bus. She like every other vampire was immensely beautiful but more so than any other. Vicky grabbed my shoulder.

"That Heidi of the volturi. She's their hunter. She gathers humans and tricks them into a fake tour and takes them back to castle." She said.

"Well we should leave her be we don't want to alert the volturi to our presence here." I say.

I grab both of their hands and we walk pass Heidi. She looked at us and stared at me and Jake. Vicky gave me a questioning look. I just smile and mouth later to her. Heidi looked at me like she remembered me, but didn't know how. I shake my head and brush that thought away and take off with Jake and Vicky following me. Once outside the city, I shifted into my wolf form and ran towards the house. Jake howled as he shifted and caught up with me. I stop in the clearing with the house and hear them gasp. The house was big with three floors and right near a beach. The house was full of glass windows and had intricate carvings. On the first floor you have the kitchen, pantry, garage, den, game room, Bathrooms, and a dining room. The second floor had a big library, guest rooms, and third had all the bedrooms, studies attached to the bedrooms, the master bedroom, with balconies attached to the windows. There was a wraparound deck on each floor. There was a fire pit for bonfires. The house was fully stocked and ready to be lived in.

I walk inside and give them each a necklace with a key on it.

"These necklaces with expand and contract when you need them to. This means that Jake you can shift when you want to and never lose your key." I said.

I walked up to my room, The master bedroom, and smiled. My room had an easel, a gigantic bed, walk in closet, murals of the forest, a bathroom, and a wall of windows. I unpack my things and walk down stairs. Jake ran downstairs and gave me a hug. Vicky walked in and smiled at me.

"Jake what do you want for dinner?" I asked.

"How about some pizza?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

I went into the living room and grabbed the phone. I called one of the pizza places and asked for them to make some pizza's. I ask for pick up and take off with a bye to the pizza place. I reach the place 5 minutes before they call that the order. I pay for it and go. I make it back and we eat. Jake and I get some sleep while Vicky goes hunting. I am shaken awake by a panicking Vicky and told to go down stairs. I get up and go to the living room. I see both Jake and Vicky are already there. I rub my eyes and ask "Whas' goin' on?"

"I caught the sent of the pixie near the town as I was leaving." Vicky said.

"What!?" I yelled.

"She was near town so I followed her and found a member of the volturi spying as well. You will never guess what I heard." She said.

"What did you hear?" I ask, "And who was the member of the volturi?"

"It was Heidi and I heard the pixie talking to Fuckward and Carlisle Cullen." She said.

"What were they talking about?" I ask.

"They were planing a visit to a witch that worked for them about 15 years ago." Vicky said.

"What was the witches name?" I ask fearing her answer.

"Her name is Taliah Fair." Vicky said.

I fall to my knees and realize that the witch that took my memories away worked for the Cullens. I felt my heart break at that. They might be the ones who took me from my family and ordered for my memories to be taken.

"What else happened?" I ask.

"They left, but Heidi came over to me." Vicky said.

"What did she want?" Jake asked.

"She wanted to set up a meeting between the kings and us. For what I do not know, but this must have something to do with them too." Vicky said.

"Did she give you any way to contact her?" I asked.

"Yes she gave me her number. Why?" Vicky asked.

"What's her number because I think it would be best if we get a meeting with them." I said.

I take out my phone and dial the number. I put it on speaker phone and she picked up.

"Hello." She said.

"Hello my name is Isabella Swan and you gave Victoria your number to call you so we could set up a meeting with the three kings." I said.

"Yes when do you want to meet?" She asked.

"Anytime that is okay with them." I said.

"How about tomorrow afternoon?" She asked.

"Alright but where will we meet so we can see the kings?" I ask.

"There is a fountain in the middle of the town square. A member of the guard will be there to pick you up and take you to us." Heidi said.

"Alright we will see you tomorrow." I said.

She said bye and hung up. I look at the clock and saw that it was eleven p.m. I told the others goodnight and went back to sleep. Things just got a lot more fucked up.

**The plot thickens and we will see where it goes.**


End file.
